When Two Paths Collide
by Barbara-Marie
Summary: ONE SHOT: What happens when two people are forced to share a cabin. Especially when they can't stand one another on sight. Things can get pretty heated. AU Sess
1. When Two Paths Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kikyou or Miroku. Rumiko Takahashi does. Can I come back as her in my next life?

AN: This is for all my sad little hentais, who can't wait for the lemon in my story **The Mystic Scroll**. You see, I have no intention of rushing the romance between my super couple. So, to appease the readers I'll let Sess and Kag get it on in this one. Hehehe.

IMPORTANT NOTE: To the readers of sorry to tell you that this has been hacked into. You will not get explicit details here. If you want the NC-17 version, please click on my username, and you'll find my member pages for the other sites I'm registered with.

**

* * *

**

One Shot: **_When Two Paths Collide_**

Kagome sighed as she took one last look around the tiny apartment that had served as her home for the last two years. She held many fond memories of this place and felt sad to say good-bye. The party last night had ended with tears, her friends hugging her warmly and telling her how much they would all miss her. She would miss them too. They had become an important part of her life. However, the time had come to move on. A new future was calling her and she would answer. She turned from the window, picking up her bag, to make her way outside. She stood beside her trusty VW, looking at its weathered exterior. Not that it bothered her much. She had never found a thing to complain about in regards to her car. 'If I could just say the same about the rest of my life' she thought laughingly as she climbed into the driver's seat.

In no time at all, she'd navigated her way through the busy traffic of the city streets and headed north, toward the rolling mountainside. Excitement filled her as she thought of her future. She started a new job in three days time. A good job. A respectable job with a prestigious firm at that. She couldn't remember how it all began, maybe as a joke; but here she was, well on her way to her new career. An opportunity like this, to one straight out of college was rare. Kagome smiled as she felt the wind lifting her hair. She leaned forward and turned on the radio, giving a shout of delight as her favourite song chimed through the speakers. Impulsively, she pulled off the scarf that held her hair in place and laughed as the wind whipped the shining strands into a billowing curtain. She loved her convertible VW and always considered it the best present her grandad had given her. 'A far cry better than those awful animal feet things that I used to get' she laughed at the memory. She wondered for a moment how her family were. She had not spoken to them for some time now, not since receiving the acceptance of her job application. Things seemed to fly from there, leaving barely enough time to do all required. 'Well, never mind. I have a day and a half to rest' she smiled, remembering the little cabin by the beach, where she would spend that time. 'I'll call them when I get there.' With that settled, she turned up the volume, bouncing in the seat as she sang at the top of her voice.

* * *

Sesshoumaru cursed as he squinted his eyes, peering intently through the thick blanket of rain. He really should pull over and wait it out, but he was impatient to reach his destination. The last week was filled with one emergency after another, leaving him completely drained. Very rarely did he feel this way and was particularly glad to have planned this little get-away, no matter how fleeting it be. He needed to rest and switch off his mind, for a while at least. Running the largest corporation in the country often proved to be a huge task. He cursed again as his tyre ran over a large pothole. The car slid sideways on the wet surface before he righted it. He pulled his foot off the accelerator, attempting to calm his impatience. He would be there soon. He rounded a particularly sharp bend and cursed loudly, pulling the wheel sharply while thanking the heavens for his reduced speed. He barely spotted the figure at the side of the road and just narrowly avoided wiping it out. 'Who in their right minds would stand in such a dangerous place in these conditions.' He considered returning to the spot but quickly dispelled the notion. He, Sesshoumaru Taisho did not trouble himself with the lives of the insignificant creatures around him. 

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome screamed out a string of expletives at the retreating tail lights.

"Damned rich bastard!" She shook with rage, still trying to recover from the drowning spray of water that drenched her when the Porsche hit a puddle nearby. Now, not only was she soaked, but she was also caked with mud from head to toe. She grumbled loudly as she turned back to her car, cursing the tyre that had picked that precise moment to lose air. She sighed loudly, bending down to continue with the task of changing it. She had only stopped because she saw a light reflected in the trees, knowing that another vehicle approached. She wished vehemently now that she had not bothered. What angered her the most was the fact that the flat tyre was entirely her fault. In all her rush, she had completely forgotten to check them, despite the fact that she had an incredibly long drive ahead of her. Well, there was nothing for it now but to change the bothersome thing.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru lifted the hood of his large jacket to cover his head. He locked his Porsche and retrieved his bag from the boot before turning the alarm on. He had stopped in the town before coming here, feeling lucky to get a seat in one of the restaurants. He turned and sprinted the short distance to the front porch of the cabin. The hood covered his face and with the heavily falling rain, made it impossible to see ahead of him. It was not until he stood beneath the small veranda that he noticed another presence. He stopped short, staring at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you!" he demanded in a curt but forceful tone. He watched as the mud-caked figure turned to him.

Kagome froze at the sound of the voice. It was angry and very rude. She turned in surprise and stared. Before her stood a very tall man with broad shoulders but that was all she could make out. His large jacket covered his body from just above his knee to the top of his head, making it impossible to discern his features.

"Who are you?" She replied in kind.

When there was silence, she looked around, wondering from where he came. Her gaze riveted on the silver-grey Porsche. Her small sharp intake of breath did not escape him, bringing his head round to look at her more intently. She felt anger rise within her.

"YOU!" she yelled accusingly.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, feeling surprised by this outburst. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make out her features beneath all the dirt.

"YOU'RE THE JERK THAT NEARLY RAN ME OVER!"

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaws, biting back the rude retort that sprang to his lips. He took a deep breath to calm his anger before speaking. "Would you kindly refrain from yelling. And I really do not think it necessary to hurl insults."

His calm and condescending tone riled her further. "OH OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU ASSHOLE? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE COVERED IN DIRT!"

This time his temper got the better of him. He stepped forward, menacingly. "I think you had better shut your mouth right now!"

Kagome laughed at him in an insulting manner. "Or you'll what? Beat me up? I'd expect that from a piece of shit like you."

"You have the filthiest mouth I've ever heard on a woman!"

Again her laughter greeted his statement. "You obviously don't get out much then, do you? If you did, I'm sure you would have heard it a lot more by now!"

Silence greeted her statement. Sesshoumaru was struggling to prevent himself performing an act of violence. He breathed deeply, trying to push down the foreign emotions. Sure he'd been annoyed before, sometimes even angry but not like this. He was totally thrown by his present rage. 'I will not allow this shrew to shake my composure.' He took another deep breath, calling on all his calm negotiating skills.

"This… trading of insults is getting us nowhere. So, could you please explain to me why you are trying to break into my cabin?"

"_Your_ cabin?" she asked him incredulously.

"That's correct. I booked it for this weekend."

She gave another of those laughs that rubbed him the wrong way. "Well I have news for you mister, so did I!"

He watched as she held up a key. He stepped forward, reaching his hand to take it from her. Upon inspection, he realised that she spoke the truth. 'How could this be?' He had specifically told Miroku that he wanted the place to himself this weekend. Sighing, he turned to address the girl.

"Miroku must have made a mistake"

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Who's Miroku? A friend of mine arranged this for me. I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Again Sesshoumaru sighed. He moved to the door, using the key to open it instantly. He walked inside and flipped the switch on the wall, bathing the room in light.

Kagome stood in the doorway blinking from the harsh glare. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking at her as he answered. "Miroku is the owner of this cabin. I'm calling him to find out what's going on."

He proceeded to ignore her, settling himself in a chair to use the phone. After several rings, a voice spoke.

"Miroku here."

"Miroku, it's Sesshoumaru."

"Hey how's the dig?" the laughing voice enquired.

"That's what I'm calling you about." Sesshoumaru removed his hood and looked around. He was surprised to find that the girl was nowhere in sight. "Did you realise that someone else is here?"

There was a moment of silence. "Oh Sesshoumaru, man… I'm so sorry. I just remembered now. I arranged it about two months ago, with one of my old business associates."

"Great Miroku, I specifically told you that I wanted solitude this weekend." Sesshoumaru looked around again, wondering where the troublesome creature had gone. Hopefully she left.

"I know and I'm really sorry. Maybe you can get them a room somewhere."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "At this time of year? I don't think so."

"Well it can't be that bad. There's plenty of room. Just stay out of each others way."

"Yes, that helps a lot." His tone was laced with sarcasm. He rounded off the conversation and proceeded to call the surrounding motels. As he suspected, everything was full. He sighed, as he contemplated his options. He could just leave and continue on to his next destination. He really did not want to do that though. He had his mind set on relaxing here for the next two days; but if he stayed, he'd have to put up with the shrew. Suddenly, he felt too tired to think. The thought of driving in the pouring rain became less appealing with each passing second. He looked around once more, finally hearing the sound of running water. So she decided to make herself at home regardless. The thought brought forth another wave of irritation. He swallowed it down as he turned to retrieve his bag from the porch.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome stood under the warmth of the spraying water, basking in the feeling of cleanliness. Her hair was clean and every bit of mud was removed from her person. She sighed in contentment before remembering the annoying man in the lounge room. 'Of all the nerve. Well if he thinks that I'm leaving then he's in for a big surprise.' She had waited far too long for this to allow some rich, arrogant asshole to spoil it for her. She would just ignore him. She had become quite exceptionally skilled at avoiding men. She laughed at the thought. Stepping out of the shower, she stood before the mirror and dried herself. Her eyes ran over her appearance with disinterest. She knew her looks were exceptional but could care less about the fact. After all, had it not brought her more trouble than good? She walked into the room she had chosen earlier. She grabbed the clothing that lay on the bed and started dressing. Once finished, she paused beside the door, listening carefully for any sounds. Surprisingly, silence greeted her ears. With a slight shrug, she opened the door and stepped out. The lounge and dining areas were empty. 'Better' she thought. 'Now I don't have to put up with that creep.'

Kagome busied herself in preparing a meal. She threw the ingredients into a small pot and set the temperature. Glancing at her watch, she decided to return to her room to put her things away. Ten minutes later, she glanced at her watch and let out a startled cry, dashing madly for the door. "My dinner!"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru waited patiently in his room, until the girl finished showering. He then took his things into the bathroom to tend to his own hygiene. As he stepped in the small room, an incredibly pleasant smell assailed his senses, causing him to pause in his stride. He frowned before continuing with his task, wishing that she was as pleasant as her scent. A few minutes later, he stepped out of the stall, efficiently cleaned from head to foot. He dried and dressed himself promptly, feeling anxious to rest upon the soft bed in his room. He decided to get himself a drink before retiring. As he walked past her room, he could hear her moving about inside. He headed straight for the kitchen, taking in the little pot that was bubbling madly on the stove. He ignored it, telling himself that the state of her meal was none of his concern. With glass in hand, he made to leave the kitchen and paused. Sighing, he stopped and moved back to the stove, turning the heat down. With his good deed done, he walked back toward his room. He had little time to react when her door flew open and she raced out crashing straight into him. The force of the impact dislodged him and he fell back with her following. They landed on the floor with a heavy thud and lay in shock, both trying to regain their breath. Sesshoumaru was first to recover, the effects of being winded finally leaving him.

"What the hell are you doing, you careless idiot!"

Kagome's anger flared. She already suffered from severe embarrassment without the pig making it worse. "Now _you_ know what it feels like to be practically run over, you stupid bastard!"

Sesshoumaru's temper rose to meet hers. When she attempted to lift her body from his, he wrapped his arm about her waist and held her in a painfully tight grip. "I've had enough of your filthy mouth, you little bitch!"

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed loudly, angered by her inability to move.

The loud noise shocked Sesshoumaru back to his senses. He reigned a tight grip on his temper, calling on all his years of practice to put his impeccable control back in place. He let her go, actually pushing her from him in disgust. He sat up and grabbed his glass, lifting himself from the ground. He returned to the kitchen, to replace his lost drink, totally ignoring her when she rushed toward the stove.

Kagome stood, looking at the pot in surprise. An instant feeling remorse washed over her. He had obviously turned the heat down. She stood for an undecided moment, warring with herself. Finally good up-bringing won over. She turned to thank him and offer an apology but he was gone. She looked around, dumbfounded. She hadn't heard one sound to indicate his movements. She shrugged and turned back to the stove.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome stood at the sink, cleaning her mess. She was still racked with guilt about the earlier incident with her mysterious housemate. She thought about him now, vaguely recalling his silver white hair. 'Unusual that.' She thought idly as her hands moved in the water. She had no idea of his features as things had happened too fast for her to get a glimpse of him. Not that she was interested. She finished her task quickly and dried her hands. She turned and almost jumped out of her skin in fright. The tall man stood before her silently. 'How does he do that?' Again, she hadn't heard a sound to indicate his arrival. She finally had a proper look at him and almost released a gasp of amazement as she took in his devastatingly handsome face.

Sesshoumaru stood in stunned silence. He had not bothered looking at her before, being intent on getting as far from her as possible. Now his eyes ran over her stunningly beautiful features in awe. Her blue eyes were exotic and fringed by thick dark lashes. Her lips were full and their colour a rosy red. The kind of lips that tempted one to… He stopped the thought before it went further. Turning from her, he stepped to the refrigerator.

Kagome shook herself from her daze. 'Wow,' her mind kept saying. 'This guy is hot.' She had never seen a combination of that particular colouring before. His silver-white hair looked to be as soft as silk, begging to be touched. His eyes were the most amazing shade she'd ever seen. They were of such a light golden brown that they appeared as honey in sunlight. His whole aura reeked of sensuality. Kagome pulled herself together, taking this opportunity to make amends. She cleared her throat in an attempt to gain his attention.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her. She kept her gaze averted, which afforded him the opportunity to study her further. She was breathtaking. He stared at her lips as she spoke, fighting the insane urge to brush them with his own.

"I…I'd to apologise to you for earlier."

For some reason Kagome felt rather breathless and flustered. She raised her eyes when he made no reply and found herself caught in an intense stare. His only response was a curt nod. She tried again, stepping forward and extending her hand.

"My name is Kay, nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru's heartbeat picked up as her small hand closed around his. He was suddenly glad of his strict rule of keeping his life private; because of it, his picture had never been released to the press. He had always suffered the trials of women pursuing him for his status and wealth. They never really troubled him as he was able to dismiss them easily from his mind. However, with the attraction he felt for this woman, he didn't think that he would be able to resist if she decided to seduce him. For this reason, he gave her the pet name that his mother gave him. He would not risk her recognising him. If she turned out to be the gold-digging type then she would pursue him for sure.

"My name is Siesso."

She suddenly looked up into his eyes, smiling. His breath caught as his heart raced faster. He wanted badly to move, to get out of there but couldn't get his feet to work. Instead he stared into her eyes, unable to look away. He wasn't sure who moved but somehow they stood impossibly close.

Kagome couldn't believe her actions. Like a puppet drawn by strings, she slowly moved forward until she was mere inches from him. Neither spoke as they stared into each others eyes. Then suddenly, the loud ringing of the telephone brought them out of their dazed state and back to reality.

Sesshoumaru moved quickly from the kitchen to answer it, calling himself a fool for his loss of control. Two things that bothered him more than anything were impetuousness and lack of restraint. There was no excuse for them. They were weaknesses that always led to trouble. He picked up the phone, irritation plain in his voice.

"Yes."

A short laugh greeted him before Miroku spoke. "So, I guess you didn't find a solution to your dilemma then."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and took a breath before replying dryly. "Correct."

He listened with half an ear to his brother's friend as his mind wandered back to the kitchen. What exactly had happened to him? He couldn't remember ever experiencing that before. A part of him wanted to forget the whole thing and just put her right out of his mind while the other remained curious. He shut off all thought as he ended the conversation and walked back to the kitchen, relieved to find her gone. He refilled his glass and returned to his room.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome lay on her bed, dying from mortal shame. She couldn't believe what she had done. If not for the phone, she was sure that she would have kissed him. She kept remembering the incredible sensations running through her as she stared at him. His lips had beckoned her, a call that she couldn't refuse. She shivered as she tried to brush the images from her mind. No man had ever affected her this way before, and it scared her. Sighing, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, attempting to clear her thoughts in order to gain some sleep. It required several minutes of concentrated effort but eventually she drifted off.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru twisted and turned in his bed. Sleep would not come. Instead he was plagued by images of soft lips brushing his own. His mind conjured up pictures of him in the most intimate of positions with her, drawing more frustrated groans. His member ached incredibly, feeling hot and stiff as he pictured his hand running up her inner thigh, to disappear between her legs. He sat up suddenly, no longer able bear his agonising thoughts. He left his room, noting the quiet as he passed hers. 'Thank heavens' he thought, 'at least she's asleep. I have no idea what would happen if she wasn't.' He was ashamed at the thought, struggling with the realisation that this chemistry could well be the undoing of his self-control. Maybe it was better for him to depart immediately. He listened again to the harsh sound of the rain pouring on the cabin's roof and decided to wait for the morning. As soon as light came, he would leave. He decided to sit and watch television. At least that way, the arousing images would not plague his mind. The theory however, did not prove as successful as he'd hoped. He found himself constantly struggling to drag his attention back to the flickering screen before him. Eventually though, sleep did claim him.

**---------------------------------------------**

_(((Soft lips ran over the sensitive skin of her throat. She moaned and arched her back, eliciting further contact with his heated body. She yelled out, only to have his mouth cover her own and his tongue move seductively against hers. She was lost, grabbing the strong shoulders in desperation)))_

Kagome gave a loud moan as she sat up. She panted heavily, feeling hot and strangely tingly all over. Heat and moisture poured from her centre. Her mouth felt incredibly dry. She needed a drink. She stood, not bothering to cover herself with her robe before making her way to the kitchen. As she approached it, she noticed the light from the television and stopped, looking cautiously around. She held her breath when she saw the reclining figure sprawled on the couch. She sighed with relief upon noticing the steady rise and fall of his chest that indicated sleep. For some insane reason that she couldn't quite fathom, she continued to stand there staring at him. He wore pyjama pants but his top half was completely bare. She admired his muscular form, her gaze moving slowly down his body. She indulged in this pastime until she came to his covered manhood, still visible under the soft material. When she pictured herself climbing on top of him and rubbing against it, she quickly fled to the kitchen. She poured a drink, gulping it down in no time. After another, she pressed the cold glass to her flushed face. Her heartbeat and breathing were not quite as erratic now, and she'd managed to dispel the images that set her body on fire. She quickly left the kitchen, intent on returning to her room. She tried to ignore the sleeping form but could not block out the nagging guilt she felt. He looked uncomfortable, with his head twisted at a strange angle, not to mention his immense frame that was obviously too large for the small couch. She should wake him and tell him to go to bed. It was the only decent thing to do. 'Are you kidding?' her mind flared in protest. 'Just get the hell out of here and back to your room, now.' She took two more steps down the hallway and stopped again, the feeling of guilt overriding all other emotions. Turning, she walked hesitantly towards him. She stood beside him, her heart beating as a feeling of anxiety assailed her. She took a deep steadying breath, talking herself into calm. 'This is ridiculous. Just wake the man up then go back to your bed. How hard can that be?' With that Kagome bent and gently shook him.

Sesshoumaru's sleep was troubled. Something bothered him but he couldn't figure it out. He tried to ignore it and return to his sweet oblivion. However, the feeling persisted. All of a sudden he jumped as a loud voice broke through the silence and a rough hand shook at his shoulder.

Kagome felt exasperated, all desire completely gone now. For five full minutes she tried to wake him, to no avail. He merely frowned then continued sleeping. She gave in to irritation and shook him roughly while yelling.

"Get up! Go and sleep in your bed!" She sighed when he gave no response and shook him harder. "You're going to have a really sore neck if you stay like this, you stubborn man!"

Finally a response came. Unfortunately, it caught her off guard. He jumped to his feet so suddenly that she didn't have time to react and was knocked to the floor.

Sesshoumaru stood, feeling slightly disorientated until he looked down. Kay lay on the floor winded. He moved instantly, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Are you all right?" his voice held concern. "I'm sorry, you startled me. I didn't mean hurt you."

He bent down and slid his arm beneath her back, lifting her slightly from the floor. Kagome managed to regain her breath and had now recovered from the shock. She became suddenly aware of the strong arms and broad chest against her side. The previous sensations returned to her with a vengeance. She struggled desperately to hide it.

Sesshoumaru started to worry when she didn't answer. He lifted her chin as he asked, "I didn't cause you any serious harm, did I?"

She kept her gaze averted, desperately hoping that he didn't notice her erratic breathing. She didn't even trust her voice.

"Kay?" Sesshoumaru raised her chin higher, his tone compelling her to meet his eyes. His breath caught in his throat when she did. The raw passion in her gaze lit an inferno within him. His reaction was instant. His mouth came down on hers, parting her lips as he drove his tongue into her mouth in desperate need. Her hand slid beneath his hair, pulling him closer. Every movement she made, each sound that escaped her, drove him further and further into the depths of desire. His mouth released hers only to recapture it instantly, his tongue hungrily stroking hers as the kiss became more and more heated. Her low breathless moan was his undoing. He pushed her back into the soft thick carpet and moved his body to cover hers.They lost themselves to their heated desire, completely unaware of anything but each other. Hours later, when their passion spent,he lay still, his body covering hers and his face buried in her hair. He had never felt so satisfied and content in his life. He could have stayed like this forever. Then he remembered something that baffled him. Slowly, he lifted his head, looking down at her until her eyes fluttered open. His breath caught in his throat and once again he felt the stirring in his belly. Her eyes were heavy with a look of sensual fulfilment and for a moment he almost forgot his enquiry. He pulled his mind back from its wandering and spoke softly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin? I could have hurt you."

Kagome gave a slow sexy smile. "But you didn't."

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes. He could not believe that his passion was stirred so soon again. She was amazing, sexy and enticing. His breath trapped in his throat, his heart began it's frantic race. He lowered his mouth to hers, beginning a new, deliciously slow dance of love.

When he finally came out of his euphoric state, he foundthat she was fast asleep. He gently lifted himself from her, eliciting a moan of disappointment from her. He lifted her from the floor and carried her down the hallway. He walked past her door and on to his room, where he laid her gently on the bed before climbing in to join her. He lay down beside her and pulled her close, burying his face into her hair as sleep claimed him.

**---------------------------------------------**

They woke later and made love again. In fact, they spent the next day and night lost in each other's arms, giving in to their passion again and again. They could not seem to get enough of each other. Kagome lost count of the number of times they made love. She closed her mind to everything but the fires that flamed her body.

* * *

Kagome smiled as the wind whipped her hair behind her. She refused to feel sad. She had just enjoyed the most wonderful experience of her life but now it was over. She was returning to reality and the new job that awaited her. She sighed at the memory of the man, who had given her a wonderful first experience of making love. She was glad that he was the one to take her innocence. 

**---------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru stirred, slowly coming to consciousness. He reached out his arm in search of the warm body that lay beside him all night. He found nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room in puzzlement. Still nothing. He sprang from the bed, not bothering to cover his nudity. As he walked into the room she had previously used, he spied the empty drawers. A feeling of disappointment came over him. Why had she left without saying goodbye. He quickly dismissed this thought, bringing his cold impassive mask back in place. Well, it wasn't as if he had expected anything to come of this. Neither had spoken past the weekend, seeming to come to some silent agreement. He let out a deep sigh as he returned to his room to pack. He'd better be leaving himself. He had quite a drive before he reached his destination. He thought once more about Kay, wondering where she headed until he realised his thoughts and turned from them.

**

* * *

**

Exactly two years later, Kagome walked into the small kitchen she shared with her cousin Kikyou. She smiled warmly at the girl, who had become her closest friend, before bending and placing a kiss on the top of the small head of the baby in the highchair. She sat down in front of her breakfast, smiling.

"Oh Kikyou, you really do spoil me you know."

Her cousin smiled at her as she filled her cup with coffee. "Well you deserve it Kay. Today is your first day in a new job. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks"

Kagome smiled warmly at her as she picked up her fork and proceeded to eat. She was actually quite nervous. Things had worked out so differently than she'd expected. Especially after that weekend. She shook her head, berating herself silently for her lapse. She had made an adamant decision years ago to keep Siesso firmly in the past. She sighed, looking across the table at the silver-white hair and golden-brown gaze of her son. She gave a wry smile then she laughed at herself again, wondering how she was to achieve this when she held such a constant reminder of him. Her heart warmed as the little boy graced her with one of his incredibly beautiful smiles, that reminded her so much of his father's. She felt so happy when she looked at him. She adored her son more than anything in the world. He filled her days with endless joy. Her smile faded as she thought back to a time when she had not felt as enthusiastic of his eminent arrival. His coming had hailed the end of her new career. She remembered turning up on Kikyou's door, a sobbing broken wreck, who was completely lost in her turmoil. Luckily for her, Kikyou had been a tower of strength, not only providing Kagome with somewhere to stay but also supporting her through her pregnancy and eventually the birth of Ryushiro. She still held Kagome together, even now, caring for the little boy that she had also come to love dearly.

Kagome stood and walked around the table to plant one last kiss upon the bright little head. She laughed when he reached out and grabbed her. She bent down and offered her cheek for his service. After he had sufficiently slobbered over her face he let her go. She waved to him as she picked up her bag then turned to Kikyou. Her cousin came forth, hugging her and wishing her luck. She walked out the door, to her trusty VW that sat in the driveway.

**---------------------------------------------**

Kagome rushed toward the elevator and pressed the button, pleased when a door slid straight open. She knew that she had plenty of time to reach the office but continued to make haste in her panic. She laughed at herself and smoothed her hair into place. As she stepped out of the elevator, she moved toward the reception desk to make her enquiries. She smiled at the lady and thanked her before following her directions. As she walked along the rows of desks in the large work area, she ignored the many looks and comments that came her way. She still disliked this type of attention. It made her feel uncomfortable. Very soon she reached the office she sought and let out a sigh of relief. The lady at the desk outside, buzzed the intercom to let her boss know of Kagome's presence then told her to go in. Kagome nodded at the woman, covering her nervousness with a confident smile. She walked to the door indicated and turned the handle. As she entered, she saw no other person and felt rather baffled. She stood there a moment wondering at this when a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kay, is that really you?"

Kagome felt shock at hearing the voice. 'No it couldn't be' She turned slowly to face the man. A gasp escaped her as she stared into the eyes of Siesso.

**

* * *

**

AN: Well there you have it. Hope you all like. Now stop hassling me for lemons. lol. Boy, am I dreaming or what? Ok folks. Bye for now.

Babs


	2. The Story Continues

Hiya guys! Sorry, but this isn't another chapter. However, it is good news. I've had lots of requests from y'all to continue the story. So… I've decided to write a follow-up. This is the summary.

_**When Two Paths Entwine**_

Two years after the fateful night that changed her life forever, Kagome comes face to face with the man who's haunted her every dream. How will she endure his presence day after day, in such agonising circumstances? She finds herself living in constant fear that he might discover her greatest secret.

Like my other stories, this is NC17 -except at of course-and will provide some lovely S/K moments. (pauses to listen to hurled insults) yeah, yeah (rolling eyes) I said that about Mystic Scroll and it's chapter 20 and you're still waiting. (sighs) Well, that's why you have this. (ignores the threats and abuse)

I'd like to take this time to mention that I will be joined by several other authors, who have all volunteered their time to co-write this story. They are, _Aurora-Nyte_ of also known as l3lackroze at A Single Spark_, Playwrite-Chailyn_ is also from as is _Minni-May-Yukabara_ and finally _rainthewolfdemon_ from Animespiral. There will also be some participation from a few of my readers. After all, this is the reader's story.

Having said that, I will now give you a small extract from the follow-up, just to wet your whistle. Hehehe.

_Never, in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would ever see him again. She had long ago accepted the heartbreaking fact that he would always remain as nothing more than a passing moment in her life. The intense joy she felt threatened to bring tears to her eyes._

_The sound of her laughter brought Sesshoumaru from whatever spell that held him. He rushed forward and swept her into his arms, squeezing her against him as a feeling of ecstatic relief swept through his entire body. Her soft warmth pressed into him, heightening the emotions and causing his arms to tighten about her painfully. He was so scared that she might disappear again, that he could not bring himself to let go. They stood like this for what seemed an eternity, before the need to taste her brought his head down to hers._

_The moment she felt him brush softly against her parted lips, Kagome moaned and thrust her tongue into his mouth. This action released the well of emotions inside him and Sesshoumaru groaned, lifting his hand to her head. He brought her closer and deepened their kiss. His tongue moved with heated desperate strokes, eliciting a similar response from her. They both flamed with desire, holding each other close as their mouths moved hungrily together. Sesshoumaru was fast losing control of his emotions. He wanted desperately to feel her soft skin against his…._

So, what do you think? Hehe. I can't wait to hear from you guys. Thanks for all the support (and abuse) that given me. It's been a real pleasure writing for y'all.

See you next update.

Babs


End file.
